


I stay down, with my demons

by Nenene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Genderbending, Mental Health Issues, OCs by CrazyTom, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenene/pseuds/Nenene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам фанфика Vodolej по оригинальным персонажам художницы CrazyTom (http://vk.com/public56205948).<br/>Пол (и национальность некоторых) персонажей изменены, да и вообще все довольно далеко от оригинала, but here we are.</p>
<p>Грета Майер as Герман Кох<br/>Кэтрин Маккиннон as Фелипе Диас<br/>Шерри Джелани as Лерой Талиба<br/>Беверли Браун as Брэди Бойл</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stay down, with my demons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Я думаю, демоны - это мы.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435112) by [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej). 



— ...чего молчишь, язык проглотила? Обидно, потому что он тебе тут понадобится! — девчонки за спиной Беверли услужливо хохотнули, хоть шутка, конечно, понравилась только самой Беверли. Новенькая смотрела на нее, не вставая из-за стола, не обращая внимания на упавшие на лицо пряди длинной челки, выкрашенной в уже поблекший сиреневый цвет.  
— Ты собираешься отвечать или правда немая? — Беверли еще больше нависла над девушкой, опираясь на стол. Та аккуратно отодвинулась, придерживая свой поднос с нетронутой едой.  
— Че доебалась? Че доебалась, белая голытьба, а ну пшла отсюда! — сзади к Беверли подошла чернокожая девушка лет двадцати пяти на вид и ухватив ее за ворот робы, оттянула на достаточное расстояние, чтобы новенькая смогла восстановить свое личное пространство. Подружки Беверли тут же убрались восвояси.  
— Заключенная! — немедленно раздался голос надзирательницы от дверей столовой. — Предупреждение хочешь, Джелани?  
— Нет, что вы, мисс, — чернокожая девушка тут же подняла руки в примирительном жесте и отступила от Беверли.  
— Ты без своих черножопых подружек у меня скоро получишь, Шоколадка, — прошипела Беверли, под взглядом надзирательницы отходя от стола по направлению к выходу из столовой.  
— Ты же Шерри Джелани? — когда Беверли ушла, спросила новенькая, глянув на свою спасительницу.  
— И? На груди тебе расписаться? — совершенно беззлобно спросила Шерри и пошла на выдачу обеда.  
— Спасибо, — проговорила новенькая девушка, когда популярная рэп-исполнительница уже отошла слишком далеко.

***  
— Что там происходит?  
— Блять! Эта сука опять доебывает ту девчонку! — Шерри подскочила, но светловолосая женщина удержала ее за край робы и встала сама.  
— Не заводись.  
Сняв очки, она положила их в боковой карман робы и, взяв поднос, отправилась в сторону намечающейся стычки через ряды столов. Приветливо кивнула надсмотрщице, так что та невольно расплылась в улыбке, глядя на приятное лицо женщины, будто освещенное солнцем. Такой у нее был разрез глаз: казалось что она всегда немного щурилась, как делают все люди, когда искренне улыбаются.  
— Беверли, — дойдя до нужного стола, женщина поставила на него поднос и положила руку девушке на плечо. Она была примерно на голову ее выше и держалась так ровно, но при этом слегка расслабленно, что это придавало значительности даже ее мягкому тону. — Ты просрочила возврат книги в библиотеку, зайди ко мне сегодня, пожалуйста.  
— Грета, ты не видишь, что я общаюсь? — пытаясь сделать свой тон опасным, спросила Беверли, но прозвучала все равно как пойманная библиотекаршей школьница, не желавшая опозориться перед “крутыми” подружками.  
— Мисс Майер, пожалуйста, — поправила ее Грета.  
— Что там у вас? — спросила надсмотрщица, пока не подходя. Грета повернула к ней лицо и чуть заметно улыбнулась.  
— Напоминаю мисс Браун о необходимости возврата книг в библиотеку в срок, — сказала Грета.  
— О, так мисс Браун у нас умеет читать? — хохотнула надсмотрщица.  
Беверли зло посмотрела на Грету, но та продолжала спокойно стоять рядом с ней. Конечно, хорошо когда на тебя и твои сраные научные работы шликает вся тюрячка и каждая первая сука считает, что ты села незаслуженно. Грета Майер была чертовым Символом. Каждая образованная тварь, севшая на пару лет за общественные протесты за свободу богатых делать, что им вздумается делать за свои деньги, тут на нее молилась. Беверли осмотрелась. Никто на них не смотрел, только Шоколадка, покачиваясь на стуле за дальним столом, жевала банановый кекс и смотрела прямо в их сторону, облизывая свои блядские пухлые губы каждый раз как запачкается. Беверли ненавидела Джелани наверное даже больше богатеньких белых хипстеров: ниггерша и вовсе заработала все свои деньги толстой жопой и той ебаниной, что у них, у черножопых, считается неебаться крутой музыкой. Но ничего, с тех пор как Шоколадка убежала от своих черных подружек к Профессорше, потому что ей видите ли стало претить, что черные стали приторговывать наркотой, добраться до нее было делом времени. И уж тогда Беверли повыдирает ей эти ее блестящие выпрямленные лохмы.  
— Теперь, если никто не против, я бы хотела закончить свой обед, — произнесла Грета и села рядом с новенькой девчонкой, которая все это время сидела так тихо, что о ее существовании все благополучно забыли.  
— Ты у меня заговоришь еще, Китти, — Беверли указала на девушку пальцем и ушла.  
— Спасибо, — на этот раз благодарность достигла адресата.  
— Давно она тебя достает?  
— С тех пор, как я тут.  
В этот момент к ним подошла Шерри и поставила свой поднос на котором остался только недоеденный омлет на стол напротив Греты. Надсмотрщица глянула на нее, сдвинув брови, но под теплым взглядом серых глаз Греты Майер снова растаяла. Тем более, что та почему-то легко держала крутой нрав шумной реперши под контролем и можно было не беспокоиться о беспорядках, если Грета была рядом с ней.  
— Если я увижу, что эта хиллбилли опять к тебе пристает, то ей придется свою рыжую швабру обратно клеить на супер-клей, — объявила Шерри.  
— Шерри, тебе очень мало осталось времени здесь провести, — напомнила Грета.  
— Но меня бесят такие вещи! Но ты права. Но меня бесит когда лезут к людям, которым это не в радость! Но ты права.  
— Хороший аутотренинг. Кстати, из построения предложения я делаю вывод, что по твоему мнению есть люди, которым в радость, когда к ним лезут?  
— Конечно, — отозвалась Шерри. — Я эти люди, потому что я люблю ставить пиздюков на место. Чтобы они потом к другим не лезли.  
— И вот мы здесь, — подытожила Грета. — Прости…  
— Кэтрин, — воспользовалась предоставленной паузой новенькая. — То есть… Кэтрин Маккиннон.  
— Случайно не та самая Кэтрин Маккиннон, что...  
— Соло, да, — сделав над собой усилие, закончила Кэтрин, видимо не желая, чтобы ее хакерские подвиги были озвучены и подверглись обсуждению.  
— Что, моя новая фанатка тоже чем-то отличилась? — поинтересовалась Шерри.  
— Своей неуемной тягой к общественной справедливости, да, — ответила за Кэтрин Грета. — Прости, что мы так врываемся в твое личное пространство, но, смею предположить, что наше общество будет чуть приятнее компании мисс Браун.  
— Намного приятнее, — выдавила Кэтрин. — Не то, чтобы мне было к чему привыкать, правда… еще… со старшей школы, — было заметно, что Кэтрин совершенно не в радость разговаривать, но ее знания о социализации явно подсказывали ей, что стоит установить связь с более приятными ей людьми, использовав для этого речь как средство коммуникации.  
— Я еще немного подействую тебе на нервы, — Грета немного повернулась к ней и отодвинулась, будто почувствовав, что Кэтрин нужно больше личного пространства. — Меня слегка оправдывает то, что я считаю что это будет хорошим вложением в будущее человека в твоем положении.  
— Грубо! — возмутилась Шерри.  
— Да, прости, я выразилась не очень корректно, было грубо с моей стороны акцентировать на этом внимание.  
— Оооо, меня так утомляет как она болтает, — Шерри на этот раз обратилась к Кэтрин, подперев голову рукой. Похоже, Шерри уже успела заглянуть к тюремной парикмахерше, поскольку ее блестящие черные волосы уже были уложены легкими волнами и теперь рассыпались по плечу красивым каскадом.  
— Все в порядке, — проговорила Кэтрин.  
— Тебе уже назначили работу?  
— Да. Они не учли, что если я шарю в компах… то это не значит, что я понимаю что-то и в электрике. Но. Теперь я электрик.  
— Возьму на себя дерзость предположить, что человеку с аспергером будет уютнее в библиотеке? — спросила Грета.  
— А, так ты как тот парень из Теории большого взрыва? — встряла Шерри.  
Грета посмотрела на нее сжав губы и немного прикрыв свои серые, всегда улыбающиеся глаза.  
— Шерри… ладно, мы обе тут хороши.  
— Да, я как тот парень, — Кэтрин потерла висок и заправила за ухо сиреневую челку. — И вы что… предлагаете устроить меня в библиотеку?  
— Я давно прошу ассистентку, которая могла бы переделать каталоги. Видишь ли, хоть мы с Шерри отличные библиотекари, но гуманитарии до глубины души. Поэтессе и писательнице просто необходима техническая поддержка.  
— Но это же вроде как, — Кэтрин опять сделала паузу, крутя в руках пластиковую ложку, которой так и не начала есть пуддинг. — Одолжение. Я читала что…  
— В тюрьме нельзя принимать одолжений, да, твоя база тебя не подводит.  
— Серьезно? — Шерри оглядела своих собеседниц. — Есть типа как мануалы как сидеть в тюрьме?  
— То есть ты их не читала, когда узнала что тебя таки посадят? — искренне удивилась Грета.  
— Нет, я напивалась до усрачки и ревела. То есть вы сидите в тюрьме по мануалу?  
— Их наполнение, к сожалению, страдает, — Грета вздохнула. — Да и фаллоцентричность всех сфер нашего бытия затрудняет поиск дельных инструкций по отсидке в женской тюрьме. Суть в том, что принять одолжение от нас ты можешь без опасений.  
— Разве не так сказал бы человек, который потом потребовал бы сатисфакции? — спросила Шерри.  
— Хорошо. Что по-твоему леди моих лет может потребовать от молодой девушки в качестве сатисфакции, чтобы мы об этом волновались?  
— Ты вообще слышишь, как это звучит? — поинтересовалась Шерри.  
— Да, отвратительно, — признала Грета.  
— Профессор, работайте челюстями поживее пожалуйста, — сказала надсмотрщица, проходя мимо их стола в начавшей пустеть столовой. Только старушки еще обсуждали свои тепличные дела за дальним столом.  
— Неплохо было бы продукты посвежее доставлять на кухню, хотя бы для заключенных наших лет, — Грета кивнула на старушек, постучав булочкой по столу.  
— Не прибедняйтесь, вы до старушечьего стола тут не досидите, — отозвалась надсмотрщица.  
— В общем, если ты сама не захочешь, мы не попросим тебя заниматься с нами сексом, если ты примешь это предложение, — сообщила Грета, когда надсмотрщица ушла на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ничего не расслышать.  
Шерри потерла переносицу и, уронив голову на руку, некоторое время смотрела в стол.  
— У Греты есть недуг короче, иногда она говорит настолько прямо, что всем хочется убить себя, — попыталась как-то справиться с вторичным чувством стыда Шерри.  
— Это так, — Грета кивнула. — Мы поймем, если ты решишь держаться от нас подальше.  
— Все, старушки и сочувствующие, на выход! Еду с собой не забирать!  
Кэтрин не успела ответить, что даже если бы ей пришлось заниматься сексом с Гретой и Шерри, это скорее было бы бонусом к работе в библиотеке, чем недостатком.

***  
— Хоть пикнешь, я тебе язык вырежу, слышала? Ах да, ты же не умеешь разговаривать, Китти! — Кэтрин вжалась в кафельную стенку душевой, прижимая руки к груди. Она была мокрой, голой, и Беверли угрожала ей заточкой, сделанной из радужной леденцовой палочки. Какая глупая смерть. — Знала бы ты как вы меня заебали, сраные хипстеры! Мне будешь покупать все вещички в магазине, поняла? И тогда я может твое милое личико не порежу!  
Кэтрин очень хотела закрыть глаза, обхватить себя руками и начать считать, но если показать раздраженному врагу проявления спасительного стимминга, то можно вызвать еще больше раздражения. Она осторожно кивнула, в надежде, что теперь Беверли от нее отвяжется. Беверли окликнула ее подружка, стоявшая на шухере, предупреждая что в душевую ломится кто-то еще. Но Беверли сказала послать всех на хер, не забыв подкрепить свои слова угрозой, что если они настучат, лизать подружек будет нечем. Эта болезненная фиксация Беверли на чужих языках слишком сильно выдавала подавляемую гомосексуальность и, вероятно, оральную фиксацию.  
— Знаешь, я заставлю тебя заговорить, сучка, — Беверли взяла Кэтрин за подбородок, заставив смотреть на себя. Кэтрин отвела глаза: прямой взгляд был ей неприятен даже в случае, если на нее смотрел человек, которого она не считала опасным, что уж говорить о Беверли. Неприятен настолько, что она уже не могла удержать своих естественных порывов скрыться от него. — На меня смотри!  
— Беверли! — снова всполошилась девушка на шухере, но на этот раз кто-то хотел принять душ сильнее предыдущих желающих.  
— Мисс Браун, — Грета буквально возникла у нее за спиной, в майке и с полотенцем на шее, очевидно только покинувшая другую душевую. Без робы было отлично видно, что кроме чтения профессорка видимо занимала время в тюрьме в тренажерном зале, когда она твердо взяла Беверли за руку, в которой та держала леденец, мускулы на ее плече рельефно напряглись. — Во-первых, прекратите продлевать себе срок. Во-вторых, — в этот момент Беверли дернулась и явно неожиданно для Греты, считавшей ее обычной школьной задирой, попыталась пырнуть ее в живот. Грета выставила руку вперед и попятилась, как и любой человек, в обычной жизни не сталкивавшийся с насилием, растерявшись перед лицом реальной опасности. — Мисс Браун. Беверли, послушайте меня…  
Снаружи послышался громкий голос Шерри, звавшей охрану, но Беверли, кажется, впала в берсерка.  
— Завали свой рот, гребаная сука! Думаешь можешь выпендриваться передо мной, как перед этими дурами, — Беверли указала в сторону сжавшейся в углу душевой Кэтрин.  
— Я прошу прощения, если задела тебя, но мне показалось, что…  
— Да кто вообще понимает что ты несешь! “Простите, не соблаговолите ли вы, бла-бла” пойти на хер!  
— Да вы охуели, какого вы меня-то вяжете?! — снова закричала снаружи Шерри. — Хиллбилли внутри режет всех, они на черную девчонку накинулись!  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Беверли отвлеклась на крики, Грета вырвала у нее из руки леденец и, распахнув туалетную кабинку, бросила в унитаз, тут же нажав на слив. Появившаяся в следующий момент охрана повалила их обеих на пол, не обратив на звук уходящей воды никакого внимания, хотя она могла уносить в канализацию хоть героин. Грета всегда отмечала, что охрана тюрьмы работает спустя рукава, не воспринимая женщин как людей, способных на какие-то реальные преступления.  
— Опять они вяжут невиновного! — возмутилась Шерри, вбежавшая следом за охраной. — При чем тут Майер, хилбилли на них напала! У вас какой-то пунктик на иностранцев, да, как я понимаю?  
— Джелани, захлопнись и иди в свой блок, если не хочешь предупреждение! — отозвалась охранница, все же отпуская Грету. — Браун в карцер, Майер, Маккинон, одевайтесь и к консультанту по поведению!  
— Да, мэм, — кивнула Грета. Она не смотрела на охранницу, ее взгляд был устремлен в ответ на уставившуюся на нее Беверли, которую охрана поднимала с пола. Грета едва заметно улыбнулась ей и отвела глаза, подходя к Кетрин.

***  
— О, зацени, это Джас! — Шерри указала на заключенную, ростом наверно даже превосходившую Грету. — Знаешь что про нее говорят?  
— Что? — спросила Кэтрин. Шерри совершенно не задевало, что Кэтрин разговаривает вообще без выражения, будто совершенно не заинтересована в беседе. Если она хотя бы разговаривала, значит ей уже удалось пробудить в ней немалый интерес.  
— Что она специально спроектировала дом, который убил сто человек!  
— Как дом мог убить сто человек? — не отрываясь от книги, спросила Грета.  
— Обвалившись, конечно же.  
— Никакой архитектор такого не сделает, даже если он сосредоточение злодейства.  
— Еще говорят, что она не видит людей, которых ненавидит. Когда она смотрит Секретные Материалы, то не видит Малдера.  
— Кто говорит? — спросила Грета.  
— Люди. Слушай, зануда, не мешай нам развлекаться, а?  
— Я молчу, — Грета перелистнула страницу.  
— А еще она может проспать три дня, не просыпаясь.  
— Я тоже могу, — сказала Кэтрин, укладывая свою карточку с дорогой на нужное место. Шерри посмотрела на ее ход и призадумалась, очевидно не желая за своими историями проиграть партию в настольную игру.  
— Зачем? — все трое подняли глаза. После карцера Беверли осунулась еще больше, под глазами залегли густые синяки.  
— Зачем спать три дня? Или что? — спросила Шерри.  
— Она знает что зачем, — ткнув в сторону Греты, сказала Беверли.  
— У каждой из нас должен быть еще один шанс, потому что дорога каждой из нас похожа на полосу препятствий. А у вас, мисс Браун, готова поклясться вообще не было дороги.  
— Че ты несешь?!  
— О я сама редко понимаю, — Шерри махнула рукой и вытянула карточку из колоды, потеряв интерес к чужой беседе.  
— Смысл твоих стихов тоже не всегда мне ясен, — глянув на нее поверх очков, улыбнулась Грета.  
— Да хватит называть стихами мое творчество! Устаревшее траллирование.  
— Ну чего от меня еще ждать, как ни чего-то “устаревшего”.  
— Ой, идите на хуй, — Беверли развернулась и направилась к своим девчонкам.  
— Мисс Браун, — окликнула ее Грета. — Верните, пожалуйста, книгу в библиотеку. А потом уже можете отправляться на строгач, если у вас душа к этому больше лежит, чем к изучению творчества датских прозаиков.  
Беверли посмотрела в ее всегда улыбающееся лицо, сплюнув попавшую в рот прядь растрепанных рыжих волос. Ее посетила мысль, что, возможно, Грету Майер можно любить не за то, что она умная, наверняка богатая, и много выпендривается. Возможно, люди любят ее за то, что Грета Майер до идиотизма хороший человек. Беверли отвернулась и пошла к своему столу в комнате отдыха. Не хватало еще и ей запасть на Профессоршу, как всей тюряге.


End file.
